J. K. Rowling's Twitter account
J. K. Rowling has had a Twitter account (@jk_rowling) since August 2009. She uses it to interact with fans and comment on subjects about which she is passionate. Rowling is known to occasionally reveal new tidbits about the ''Harry Potter'' universe through her Twitter account (including in her headers). These are considered canon by the Harry Potter Wiki, on par with interviews, articles or other statements by Rowling but you need to take in consideration that this canon may have been provided without a time of reflection as long as when Rowling is working on a book or in response to the actuality and may contradict information from other sources of canon. New canon introduced 2014 Voldemort's virginity LGBT tolerance in the wizarding world Wicca in the wizarding world Judaism in the wizarding world Dean Thomas's religion LGBT representation at Hogwarts 2015 Destruction of Horcruxes Fluffy's return to Greece 12 Grimmauld Place Hufflepuff hourglass gems Moaning Myrtle's name Effect of love on Patronuses Fred and George Weasley Porpentina and Queenie Goldstein Salem Witches' Institute Absence of wizarding school in New York Native American magic Lack of Hogwarts tuition fee Houses of Fantastic Beasts characters Vernon Dursley's viewing habits Luna Lovegood's birthday International Confederation of Wizards Goldstein family connection Rubeus Hagrid's Patronus woes James S. Potter's sorting Sirius Black's birthday Collective noun for Pygmy Puffs and Puffskeins 2016 Exact location of Uagadou Native American skin-walkers Stuart Hogg's magical status Dumbledore's authority in Newt's expulsion Ilvermorny's houses not analogous to Hogwarts' William the Pukwudgie Eighteen (sic) Years Later Rowling later deleted the preceding tweet, as she got the date wrong by one year (the events of the Epilogue take place on 1 September 2017): Gringotts ''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' sequel Date range of Fantastic Beasts franchise Newt on visitors to his magical suitcase Fate of Frank the Thunderbird Newt's expulsion from Hogwarts Hufflepuff hourglass gemstone Tina and Queenie's Ilvermorny houses Jacob's hypothetical Ilvermorny house Queenie not detecting disguised Grindelwald Grindelwald's status as a Seer Innate vs. learned Legilimency skill 2017 Obscuruses not a type of creature Illegal trafficking of magical creatures Nicolas Flamel Kreacher's fate Location of Quidditch's birth Newt's Patronus Nineteen Years Later Flying Ford Anglia's fate Quintaped in the Room of Requirement 2018 Bow ties Elder Wand DADA curse inspiration Newt and Kennilworthy Whisp Eulalie Hicks Ilvermorny exchange students Newt's potential visit to Brazil Blood status terminology Pronunciation of Hermione's name Maledictuses Identity of the boa constrictor Dumbledore and Grindelwald's history Dumbledore's inaction on Grindelwald Newt fighting Grindelwald Rio de Janeiro Fred and George's Patronuses Wrapping up the upcoming screenplay Newt in Rio Fantastic Beasts 3 Headers The headers from her account contain sometime clues or even new canon materials PSManuscriptTwitter.png|Portion of a version of the manuscript for and of planning for ''The Casual Vacancy. Retrieved 19 December, 2014. JKR_Twitter_header_about_FB,_etc..jpg JKR Twitter header Avenida Rio Branco 1930s.png|A view of Avenida Rio Branco, in Rio de Janeiro, in the 1930s. Retrieved 1 November, 2018. External links *J.K. Rowling on Twitter Notes and references de2:J. K. Rowlings Twitter-Account es:Cuenta de Twitter de J. K. Rowling pt-br:Conta do Twitter de J. K. Rowling ru:Твиттер Джоан Роулинг Category:Canon Category:Websites (real-world)